You are the Boss
by pocketfullofluck
Summary: “Well, our boss said that I should take care of you. He told me to cater to your every need.” He kissed her with fury again, knowing that they could take this action to any level with their new time limit. “So, that makes you the boss now.” TxG RATED M!


**THIS IS RATED 'M' IT HAS SEX IN IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

**This is my first 'M' rated story...so be nice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HSM. **

She felt warm kissing running down her neck and onto her chest. She was moaning his name and getting more and more pleasure from his every touch. He was like a drug. She needed to have him to live. The room was steamy and they were running there bodies closer together only wanting to feel the touch of their bodies together. He was kissing her with lust but treating her with love. She wasn't another fuck. He worried about her needs during sex and not just his own.

He wanted them both to enjoy the pleasure and not just him. They were both known for their promiscuous ways. She was a sex-addict, screwing everything with a fly open and a penis ready. He was a player. He'd jump from girl to girl, not caring if they thought there was something more to the relationship.

It was supposed to be a one night stand. The two had run into each other and decided to test the other's skills in the bedroom. It had been quick, a dip and zip. However, there was something addicting about her. He liked the way she smelled, the way she tasted. He liked her spicy attitude and that drew them closer.

He liked how she was demanding in bed. She'd tell him exactly what she wanted from him. Hell, sometimes she'd even show him how to give her the most pleasure. She wasn't afraid to touch herself in front of him. She knew every dirty trick in the book.

Then, they had run into each other at a business party. They had talked for hours and gotten to know each other so well. Soon their non-romantic-relationship soared to new heights. He wanted her for more than her body. He…liked her.

"Oh God…" He heard her mumble as he bit at her neck feverishly. She was hot, he had to admit, but she was amazing in every other way. She was smart and sensitive. She was kind and caring. She was his true love, he had convinced himself so.

She loved him. She hadn't meant to fall in love with him but she did. The hands that did such dirty things to her body also held her close when she was scared or sad. The lips that had touched every part of her body were used for sweet kisses on the cheek. The eyes that she would look at and see lust during their hours of sex would also be used to admire her and show compassion. His voice that would groan and moan her name during their hours in bed was the same voice to sooth her during her hours that she needed him the most.

"Fuck…" She heard him say into her ear, nibbling on it a bit. They were in a nice hotel room on a business trip. They were colleagues in a high line bank, their boss making them partners due to their insane chemistry. They succeeded well at their jobs, both thriving in wealth.

"Yes…" She said tugging on his locks. They were late for a meeting and ignored it. Their work was the last thing on their minds. "We…we have to go." She mumbled to him. He ignored her and started kissing her again, shoving his tongue into her mouth. As much as she knew that they needed to stop, she didn't.

No one knew that they were a couple. The two had convinced the company that they were very best friends. Everyone thought that they had such chemistry due to their intense friendship. Sure, the two could pass as best friends to an innocent bystander on the street, but they loved each other.

"No." He told her, referring to their important meeting. He wasn't interested in money and loans, right now. At this moment, the only thing he was interested in was hearing her scream his name. The only thing he wanted to discuss is how good he felt when she did things to him.

She wasn't into the meeting either. She was more interesting in figuring out how to get the clothes off of him without ripping a button or wrinkling them. They'd have to go down eventually and they couldn't go down with wrinkled clothes so they would have to be careful.

"Yes…" She said trying to convince him and herself that their short session of love making would have to end short. He kissed a trail on her neck again, consciously trying to slide his hand up her skit. "Boss is going to kill us if we skip, we are already an hour late for the session." He sighed when she moved his hand from her inner thigh

"He'll live without us. Come on, beautiful, I need you." He said into her ear kissing the most sensitive part of her neck, biting down. He heard her small whimper and moan, when she had to repeat her negative answer.

They heard the tone to 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls fill the room. She was forced to push him off and head toward the blackberry phone sitting on the chair next to her purse.

"_Montez, where the hell are you and Bolton?" _She heard an older male voice demand in her ear. She sighed and tried to find a logical excuse for their tardiness. She felt arms around her waist again playing with the hem on her skirt.

"He's not feeling well. I meant to call you but I guess I just forgot. I mean, he is so bad that he just wants to stay in bed. I, being his roommate, decided that it was best for him to stay. Sir, I'm taking good care of him so it doesn't get worse." The boss believed her lie, not wanting one of his star bankers getting extremely sick.

"_Very well, take good care of him and I will see you both first thing in the morning." _She wasn't listening to a word he was saying because the boy behind her had started to kiss her neck again and grind against her ass.

"I will…bye!" With a click of the phone, she dropped it back on the chair and turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was now starting to unbutton every button on his shirt slowly and teasingly.

"What…" She started to push him toward the wall in their hotel bedroom, teasing him by occasionally taking her hands from the buttons and down toward a lower destination.

"Well, our boss said that I should take care of you. He told me to cater to your every need." He kissed her with fury again, knowing that they could take this action to any level with their new time limit. "So, that makes you the boss now." He lifted his hands to shove her closer, glad that he had permission to take control.

"Well, Ms. Montez, you have your work cut out for you." They were shedding clothes right and left. They discarded their shirts and shoes every which way. They were ripping buttons and not caring because they had no responsibilities for the day. As they stood against the wall half naked, he shoved her, gently but with force, to the clean bed.

"Be…be nice to me." She whispered to him, her breath lingering in his ear. When she saw the glare in his ocean blue eyes and the smirk on his face, she knew that he wasn't going to be nice. He pushed her onto the bed, and spoke,

"Is that any way to speak to your employer, beautiful?" She shook her head no silently and he got closer to her, teasing her by kissing her neck and running a hand down her body. The room felt hot. It felt like there was a fire in the building and their sex was the fuel to keep it alive.

"Sorry, Boss," they'd never done 'role play' before, if that is what you could even call this type of sex, "what would you like from me?" She had an innocent tone, something she never had in their hours at night. She was the demanding one. She was the one wanting more and more.

He felt her small hand push him off of her and watched as she climbed on top of him with that same innocent smirk that she always had. He groaned as she felt her hand slide down and connect with the head of his penis.

He couldn't even stop her or demand her to do something because her lips had met his. She just massaged him below, trying to get him worked up. He was kissing with passion, groaning as she did her pleasure to him. When he felt almost over the edge and the breaths seeping from his lips rushed, he felt her hand stop and disconnect.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He asked as he was actually her boss. She smirked and kissed his lips, leading him on terribly. "I believe that I tell you what to do." She moved her hand back down sliding her hand up and down the shaft, occasionally tickling his balls.

"Sorry, Boss," She repeated in the same tone as earlier, "I'll do better next time." He moaned her name when he came on her hand and she stared at him wondering what to do next. Sure, she had plans of her own to pleasure him, but he was in charge.

"That was ok…" He mumbled as he brought her semen soaked hand to her mouth, silently commanding to lick his juices off of her hand. She did, teasing him by running a tongue through every finger slowly. "Fucking hell, you don't want to kill me." She grinned,

"You are one horny son of bitch." She found him kissing at her neck again, slowly flipping her over to take control, "what do you want now Boss?" He slid on finger down her chest and watched as she closed her eyes in ecstasy when his hands made a circle around her nipple,

"Well, employee, open your eyes and listen for directions." She stared into the blues of his eyes and he smirked, feeling the wetness on his leg, he knew how much she needed this. He massaged her left breast and watched her tilt back her head, eyes still open.

"Fucking stare at me, watch my every move that I do to you, beautiful." He demanded in a caring tone. She knew he wasn't mean about it; it was raunchy and sexy. She couldn't do anything but shake her head and stare at him. Normally, when she got extreme pleasure she'd close her eyes and take it in. He knew this and played on it.

He knew everything that made her cry out. He knew how to make her beg. He knew what to do to make her want to close her eyes. That's why he started out slow by toying with her nipple between her fingers and kissing her with his eyes opened. He loved the look of her brown eyes. They were innocent and caring during the day but in bed they were fierce and lustful.

"Oh God…" She moaned as he squeezed harder and slid his mouth down to pull on into his mouth. Her eyes were glued open, afraid that he'd stop the insane pleasure on her body. "Oh…" She found herself speechless. As they were full erect, she finally saw his eyes again.

"Beautiful, I seem to feel you extra eager down below." She shook her head in agreement. "Touch yourself." He demanded, pulling off of her. She glanced at him, sighing. He wasn't going to go easy on her. He was doing things and demanding her to do things to get herself built up for him to go in her.

"What?" He watched her as she started, slowly at first. She tried to do it exactly like he made her feel. She teased her clit, by pinching it with two fingers. She closed her eyes, imaging it was him above her, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Oh Troy…" She accidentally moaned, hearing him snicker,

"Wow…glad that you are thinking about me, beautiful." She opened her eyes to watch his as she gave herself pleasure. She couldn't believe he was affecting her so much. She was actually pretty good at showing off for him. She had done it a few times to turn him on and convince him that she needed it.

"Hey beautiful," he said to her in a cocky tone, "you are moaning my name so much that you'd think I was the one giving you the pleasure." She stopped for a minute and he nodded for her to continue because he liked seeing her teased.

"You…" She started until she felt herself teetering over the edge of insanity. This was the point of touching herself that she couldn't handle. She could never get herself to cum. It was something; it was the fact that her fingers were too small or her hand wasn't big enough, "have to help me here." He smiled,

"No can do, beautiful, you work for me." She sighed and stared at him, wanting him to help her to reach that sacred point. He wanted his fingers to work the magic on her. She had need in her eyes and he could see it. "Beg." She stared at him. Beg? She'd never done that before.

"What?"

"Beg and I'll help." At this point she was near grabbing his hand and forcing it in, begging wouldn't be that bad. However, by the smirk on his face, she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. "No beautiful, keep that hand in there while you beg."

She was in overdrive. Her hand was pulling his hand toward her secret lower area while her other hand was sliding fingers in and out of her body, gasping and having staggered breathing. She moaned his name again as she felt herself getting closer,

"Please." She moaned into his ear and repeated the same word over again, each time getting louder and louder. He finally took pity on her and moved her hands and slid his own fingers in, her moans better and louder. "Fucking hell, how do you do that?" He felt her coat his hands, screaming his name.

"I am your boss with the magic touch." She slid down his body and started to give his lower region more pleasure to repay the acts he had given her. He watched as her head slammed into his pelvis, brown hair swinging as she did.

She never liked balls. She just generally thought they were gross. That's why he told her to suck them, literally. At first, she was disgusted and just reminded herself that she was pleasing her boyfriend. She did have a mouthful. He then commanded that she move her mouth back to his penis and to make it quick. He started to warn her when he was about to cum, but decided not to. The boss was in charge right? Right as he came, he told her swallow, and…she did.

"What's next Boss?" She asked, climbing to his check again. As she was finally in place she started to grind their hips together. She wanted him in her. She wanted to cry his name because he was pumping inside of her.

"Well, beautiful, I want to play Monopoly." She glanced up at him, feeling his pressure on her thigh. If she could just move her leg a little then he would be in her and she could cry his name and he would cry hers.

"Boss," she mumbled quietly, unsure on how long she could handle, "I believe I should get my paycheck now." He felt her roll her hips against him, smirking at the liquid on his leg.

"Alright, beautiful, I want it fast and hard." She didn't take long to prepare for his every need. She waited a few seconds for him to enter her and she cried out, begging for more. He was slow, watching her and smiling.

"Fucking please…I want it…TROY!" She cried his name as she was flipped to the bottom, feeling him slam into her body. She had gone from coasting on him to feeling like she was receiving the best pleasure.

"Wh-what was that beau-beautiful?" He asked between groans. She was begging and loud. She was desperate and pulling him down on her. "Was that a-a be-beg?" She cried out when he quickened, closing his eyes, just loving the sounds of their moans and groans together.

"Fast-Faster!" She cried, getting close to that sacred feel. His head was buried in her chest and she was making finger nail markings on his back and screaming his name, not caring who could hear.

"Fucking hell…I'm about to cum." She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer as she kissed him and bit on his succulent lips.

"Me-me too…" She gasped feeling sudden pleasure running through her body. There were white dots in her vision and she could only breathe and moan, her orgasm still running through her. He came a few seconds after her, groaning and chanting her name, as if it was part of an ancient African dance.

As they leaned back onto the beds and caught their breath, he wrapped an arm around her waist and spooned her. They liked the after-sex-cuddle. They had only ever done it with each other and it felt comfortable.

"You have to be my number one employee." He whispered in her ear. She laughed,

"Thanks Boss." He sighed,

"I love you, beautiful." She moved closer to him, getting warmer from the snuggling and grinned. They'd never said 'I love you' yet and she was flattered that he had said it.

"Love you too, Boss."

* * *

**So, what do you think? If it sucks tell me, if it is good tell me!**


End file.
